


King of the World

by Droewyn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: (well this and maybe peanut-butter dick), Crack, Gen, My Magnum Opus, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, The Author Regrets Nothing, This just isn't one of them, Well - Freeform, i regret a lot of things, in case you couldn't tell by the summary, presented without context, that's not true, this is it, this is the thing i was put on this earth to create
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/pseuds/Droewyn
Summary: Disney Princess Ganondorf's "I want" song.(with apologies to Howard Ashman, Alan Menken, and Shigeru Miyamoto)





	King of the World

Look at my realm  
Isn’t it neat  
Wouldn’t you think that my conquest’s complete  
Wouldn’t you think I’m the king  
The king who rules…  
Everything

Look at my lair  
My evil stronghold  
How many moblins can one castle hold  
Looking around here, you’d think:  
Sure  
He rules everything

I’ve got Malice and minions aplenty  
I’ve got bottomless pit traps galore  
You want spike walls? I’ve got twenty  
But who cares?   
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna reign where the Hylians are  
I wanna see, wanna see ‘em grovel  
Walkin’ around in those…  
Whaddya call em?  
Oh! _Chains_

Enslaving chus doesn’t get you far  
Brains are required for subjugation  
Bringing Gorons to their…  
What’s that word, again?  
_Knees_

Up where they fly  
Up where they swim  
Up where they’ll live and die at my whim  
My thralls-to-be  
I’m destined to be  
King of the world

I’ll have Link’s head  
And once he’s dead  
They’ll have no recourse

During the fray  
Zelda can pray  
To no avail

Soon all will quail  
I will prevail  
And I will  
Recomplete the Triforce

Goddess bitches  
Grant my wishes  
My kingdom unveil

I’m ready to destroy the Sacred Ground  
Their towns and their temples and Deku Forests  
Build a pyre and watch the world – what’s the word?  
_Burn_

Now it’s my turn

This is my dream  
My dream to finally reign supreme  
Inevitably  
I’m destined to be  
King of the world


End file.
